gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Daigoro Kumano
was the ultimately temporary replacement for Daita Oiwa as of the Gorengers with the designation number "3". He served with the team until his tragic death at the hands of a Black Cross Army Masked Monster. Character History Having shown excellent results in EAGLE's reserve troops, Daigoro Kumano was brought in as a replacement Kirenger, his predecessor Daita Oiwa having been reassigned as a commander for EAGLE's Kyushu branch. He was introduced to the Gorengers by Gonpachi Edogawa while they were being briefed on the Bacterial Gas Z that was recently employed by the Black Cross Army. His first mission got off to a difficult start; his initial attempt at transformation failed before he calmed his mind and focused. While he demonstrated strength matching his predecessor in fighting the Zolders, Daigoro underestimated Big Ear Mask as he attempted to engage her by himself only to get throttled by her hair whip before being saved by Midorenger. However, he soon got to grips as being part of Gorenger; together the team successfully infiltrated and destroyed the Black Cross' base as well as their blimp Tutankhamen before it could be used to spread the bacterium across the world. Catching up with Big Ear Mask, the Gorengers stopped her from using remaining bacterium to wipe out Tokyo as they destroyed her using the Gorenger Hurricane ear plug. Catching word that the Black Cross Army had set up a secret missile base in Shikoku, the Gorengers secretly headed for the island onboard the cruise ship Sunflower. With the Gorengers discovering a suspicious woman with a man who was identified by Intelligence as illegal weapons dealer Ken Ito, Daigoro was sent by Tsuyoshi Kaijo to tail the pair alongside Yoko Katou. Later, alongside Aorenger, Kirenger caught up with the others as they confronted the Black Cross Army. After defeating the Black Cross Army at Shikoku, the Gorengers boarded Varidreen to destroy the Black Cross Army's missile before catching up with Steel Sword Dragon, whom they defeated with the Gorenger Bomb Hurricane. Tragically, Daigoro Kumano died having been mortally wounded by Can Opener Mask, who stabbed him in the stomach with his Can Opener Cutter. In light of this, Daita Oiwa was brought back to the team as Kirenger. Personality Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle Dice O .]] *'Profile''' :Daita Ooiwa/Daigorou Kumamo/Kirenger: A warrior of prided superhuman strength that originates from EAGLE's Kyushu branch. He loves curry rice and many times has eaten 6 large bowls of curry. He fights armed with the Ki Sticker, a staff that can change its tip with an ever-changing appearance. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kirenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers who feature in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kirenger II Arsenal *Birdies *Yellow Sticker *Varidreen Techniques *'Ki Drop:' An attack performed by jumping up into the air before turning and hitting his opponents with his rear. *'Kirenger's Superhuman Throw:' Performed against Television Mask, Kirenger throws his opponent high up into the air. Design Kirenger wears a yellow spandex-like suit with three red "V" shapes across his chest. He wears black boots and gloves. His uniform also sports a pinup collar, a yellow cape, and a black belt with the team's "5" symbol as a belt buckle. His helmet is yellow with a black, oblong visor and a silver "3" on the forehead. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigoro Kumano was portrayed by Jiro Daruma. As Kirenger, he had several suit actors: Kōji Ueda (Episodes 55-60), and Yutaka Takebe (Episodes 61-67). Jiro Daruma himself also did some action as Kirenger in episode 67. Notes *Daigoro is the first Sentai Warrior to replace an original member of the team. **He is also the first Sentai Warrior to die. **He is also the first temporary replacement to have his powers transferred due to death. *He is the first Sentai main team member to have the shortest tenure of his team, at only thirteen episodes. Others include Mika Koizumi from Choudenshi Bioman who only lasted ten episodes. Coincidentally, they were both Yellow Sentai Warriors who died. *Daigoro is similar to Aisha Campbell in that both were replacements for the yellow rangers on their respective teams. The only difference is that Aisha stayed the yellow ranger, and was not killed. *He shares his first name with Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) of Denshi Sentai Denziman. Appearances * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' }} See also *Aisha Campbell - The first replacement Yellow Power Ranger *Rocky DeSantos - The first replacement for a male Power Ranger. *Kendrix Morgan - First Power Ranger to die while active as a ranger. External links *Kirenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kirenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League